


Detective Girlfriends

by perfectcosima



Category: Castle, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt from the-cracker-cupboard on tumblr: castle/orphan black crossover where beckett and beth are partners? idk they could be hot detectives solving crimes together and stuff (maybe also lovers cause i kinda ship it now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Girlfriends

Kate glared over at her partner who was absentmindedly doodling on her notepad as they waited for the suspect to return from the bathroom.

"I can't believe that you told your cousin that she could shadow us next week without asking me," she muttered angrily, checking her watch for the fiftieth time.

"Calm down Becks. Rachel is totally cool. Anyway, her Jennifer Storm books are selling like crazy. Wouldn't it be awesome to have her next characters based on us?"

Kate rolled her eyes in response. "Yeah, totally. Kate and Beth. The coolest cops in town featured in the new Rachel Castle novel."

Beth grinned. "I know right! It's going to be awesome!"

The return of the suspect cut off Kate's snarky response, and the two detectives fell back into their regular routine, asking just the right questions to get the suspect to talk.

* * *

 

"I'm still not happy with you, Childs."

The comment was spoken quietly, loud enough for Beth to hear her from the passenger's seat, but soft enough that their conversation wouldn't be overheard by the criminal residing in the back of the borrowed patrol car.

Beth looked at her inquisitively, but didn't reply, instead opting to simply wait for her to continue her thought.

"It's hard enough to keep this a secret, to keep us a secret, as it is," Beckett continued in the same quiet voice. "I'm worried that with someone following us around all the time, Gates will find out and we'll get suspended."

Beth's eyes widened in surprise, but then reached over and reassuringly squeezed her partner's hand. "We'll be fine," she said softly, and then gave her girlfriend a cheeky grin. "Unless you plan on blabbing about our love life to my cousin."

* * *

 

They met at the entrance to the subway, and once their ritual of Beth handing over Kate's coffee was finished, they fell into stride together, not talking as they descended the quiet steps to the underground that was buzzing with activity.

When they reached the body, Colin looked up somberly at them.

"Female, Caucasian, approximately 25 to 30 years old," he listed off, knowing that they would want to know the basics about the victim.

"Foul play?" asked Beth curiously, looking at the outline of the mangled body that was laying under a sheet.

"No."

That reply got the attention of both detectives, and Beth was the first to put her confusion into words.

"Then why are we here?"

In answer, Colin pulled back an edge of the sheet, revealing a face that had miraculously been spared much injury from the impact of the train. A face that was eerily familiar.

* * *

 

Kate's face was still white as a sheet as she sat on the wrong side of the interrogation table back at the precinct.

The questions flew at her like darts, but she heard none of them.

All she could think of was the dead girl.

The dead girl who looked just like her.


End file.
